Call on me?
by SydneyVictoria
Summary: This is just sort of fluff about Roger seeing Mimi at Cat Scratch...handcuffed. It's not bad, just sort has refrences. Anyways, just fluff. It might help if you know the song Call on Me by Eric Prydz...hmm...


Disclaimer: Yep...nothing...none of it's mine...sniffle

A small note: You don't techically have to know the song "Call on Me" By Eric Prydz to understand this fic, but if you grew up in the 80's and have heard it, you understand how good of a song it is without many words. Um, this was written quickly, so excuse the minor mistakes. Anyways, it's Mimi/Roger...no smut. Just how they met and the refrence of handcuffs made in "Light my Candle", it was fun to write. Enjoy?

Roger couldn't remember why he was there, but he was. Maybe it was to get away. Maybe it was to get away from the death of April. Whatever the reason, his first impression of the Cat Scratch was that is was nothing but a Whore-House and every girl there should do something better with their lives. Sure, he enjoyed the occasional strip tease and lap dance, but since his first love's death, his out-look on life had changed.

Mimi remembered first seeing Roger. She was a back-up dancer, this was before she got her great rep. She was behind - what was her name again? Magenta, maybe? - either way, she was behind one of the main girls and she only had a few guys around her. That was maybe when she least liked her job. She was the one hand-cuffed to the pole and had to show off with her hands latched to a pole. You go try it. Though, that night she was doing well. The DJ listened to many of her requests and one of her favorite songs was soon to play: "Call on Me (The Radio edit remix)" By Eric Prydz. It was nothing but "Call on me; on me" repeated over and over, but it always spoke to her. She could really get to dancing when it came on, so it became her favorite. As the one song that was playing stopped, all the girls looked at each other, wondering what song was about to play. Mimi knew. The lights started flashing to beat of the song as the first few beats started she let out a small sigh, and changed her facial features to a sultry, serious manner as she began to move her body around the pole. Her stomach moved skillfully; she was always good at belly dancing. Swinging around the pole, her eyes caught glance of a blond boy in the crowd. He was looking at her. At her? There was no way. Stepping up her game, she moved her hips faster and licked her lips, eyes locked on his. After a very long moment of staring, she started to mouth the words to herself and the man. Her lips gave each word their own little purr as she whispered, "Call on me...on me? Call on me," Each word drove the boy closer to her until he was against the stage and was looking up at her. She lost her breath and immediately forgot the very few words to the song. Mimi started to move more slowly for the boy just below her. He looked wonderful in the light, and he thought the same of her. Slowly, his hand reached up to touch her, but with great skill, she knocked his hand to side with her heel and gave him a playful smile.

Neither had no idea that Mr. Alvarez, the owner of the Cat Scratch, wasn't too far away and was watching; Mimi wasn't one of the "single", "personal" dancers, and she knew she wasn't allowed to "favor" only one person. Nor was the guy supposed to touch the girls. Everyone knew that.

The song started to end, and both of them had been playing the game of touch-or-no-touch for awhile, but it soon ended. Terribly. Roger was feeling so warmed up to the girl, whoever she was, and hoped on the table just below her, moving to hold her. He really liked her, the guys sitting at the table gave loud shouts that they didn't like him.

Mr. Alvarez, in a matter of 5 seconds, had men carry him out of the club. That wasn't allowed.

Mimi turned to see the manger, Alvarez, and gave a opened-mouthed-shocked respond to him. She moved to go, but her hands were still cuffed. Letting out a small scream of anger, everyone in the club stopped to look at her. Quickly, Alvarez ran on stage and un-cuffed her, ushering her off stage.

Without a glance, Mimi jerked away and ran out the door, grabbing her coat. She was having fun, how dare he. Turning down her street, she started to grumble cuss words and looked down to button up her jacket and that's when it happened-

She ran straight into the boy she saw in the club. Smiling, she blushed and whispered a small "hey" to him. He did the same.

"I'm...I'm Roger." The boy said with a grin, trying not to seem so nervous.

"Mimi," She said back and held out her hand, but he didn't take.

Before she even realized it, he pulled her close and whispered in her ear. "Call on me?"

Looking up at him, Mimi gently touched his face and pressed her lips to his, and ot her surprise, he kissed back.


End file.
